Rosario Vampire:Dishonored
by Renji1321
Summary: Tsukune Aono finally awakes after his battle with Fairy Tail. Now, Tsukune has been thinking about this and he is decided to pick a partner as this is the last year at Yokai Academy. But a new enemy emerges and also a new ally. What will happen to their fate...
1. Chapter 1

The Revelation

Tsukune Aono was a normal highschool student. Until he entered a school for monsters! There he met various monsters that now are his close friends. Moka Akashiya, a shinso vampire, Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, Mizore Shirayuki, a snow woman, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, and Fang-Fang Huang. Over time Tsukune has ran into close call situations. Intern, he now has been injected with the blood of Moka. In order to save his life. He now wears a Holy Lock to maintain his vampire blood from turning into a ghoul. After being made a sorcerer from master Tohofuhai with his 101 needles piercing his body. In order to do that, Tsukune's inner ghoul came out. Kurumu nearly died trying to save him. All of the girls have a special crush on Tsukune. But, Tsukune only has eyes for Moka. Well that's about to change. After defeating fairy tale and saving the world, Tsukune is now at Yokai Academies many hospital rooms. Sitting there wounded from head to toe after beating the Shinso vampire trying to destroy the world. This year is Tsukune's final year at Yokai. Sitting next to him is Kurumu. The only one that truly does and will care for Tsukune. In his mind Tsukune is still shaken from the battle a that took place a few days ago. In his mind he finally realized something. While knocked out he was able to meditate a very important decision that was set upon his shoulders. Who will he take as his former mate, or girlfriend whatever works for you guys. His biggest decisions where Kurumu and Moka. Sure, Moka always helped him, but Kurumu was always there helping in any way or form. While Moka asked a lot from him, Kurumu only wanted him to accept her feelings for him. I choose Kurumu. But how will I break it to the rest of the girls. Besides, I had feelings for her also. Once I get out of this, I going to tell her. After all she did stay away from any other guys, unlike Moka. She was always there for me. Besides if I picked Moka her other half would never allow it or the other vampires for that matter. Tsukune slowly then moved. Opening his eyes for the first time since the end of the battle he took in his surroundings. Sitting on a chair next the bed was Kurumu and no one else. She still wore the bandages from her wounds as well. She was asleep on her head to one side. She looked the same in her Yokai uniform with her blue hair held up. Tsukune slowly and painfully sat up. He let out a small growl of pain and Kurumu instantly opened her eyes. Her blue eyes watery from her slumber.  
"Tsukune! You shouldn't push yourself. You are still hurt from the battle on Fairy Tale's flying fortress. Well I guess we all are."  
"Kurumu, if we all were that hurt, why are you not issued in a bed?"  
Kurumu's cheeks grew red and flushed. "I just wanted to see if you were okay and just to see you, I guess."  
"Thank you Kurumu and-UHHH!"  
Tsukune's left arm arm then shook. His entire body started shaking. He then noticed that he no longer had his holy lock. Kurumu quickly stood grabbed something from her pocket and placed it onto him. Then Tsukune felt fine again. It was his lock.  
"I kinda picked it up after you passed out."  
She then sat back at her chair next to his bed. His heart was pounding and his cheeks turned red. Now was the time. I need to tell her.  
"Kurumu, can I tell you something?"  
Kurumu's eyes scanned over him as if trying to figure out what he was going to say.  
"You know you can tell me anything Tsukune." She smiled and Tsukune began.  
"Over the time I have been at Yokai, you had always helped. Even though once you tried to kill me, you have always been there. Now, I have thought about this and I think it's time that I told you."  
Tsukune went up to Kurumu's hand. Letting him, Kurumu reached for his.  
"I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you, Kurumu."  
Kurumu stood quiet.  
"I love you Kurumu now I see that. I have and always will."  
Kurumu stood quiet as a few tears fell from her eyes. She then lunged at him and hugged Tsukune tightly. Then she pulled back and met his gaze.  
"I love you too, Tsukune."  
Then staying in front of each other for a few minutes, they both leaned closed and kissed. I truly love you Kurumu.


	2. Chapter 2

Understanding

Tsukune was still back at his hospital bed when the rest of the girls had arrived. Kurumu had left only few minutes before to get some medicine for him. Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Moka where all there.

"Hey Tsukune," Mizore was the first to sit as the rest found a place to sit as well.

"Hey, to all you guys. How long have you been up?"

"It's been a couple a weeks. But you, are still hurt that badly?"

Tsukune nodded. It was true he still was hurt but the pain sorta went away when Kurumu was around.

"Yeah, it's sorta went away. The doctors here say that I should be out of here in a couple of days, so it shouldn't be terribly bad."

"Well, at least you can stay here. The beginning of the first semester is about to begin."

"I'll have a lot to catch up to then."

"Don't worry Tsukune," Yukari cried out, "I'll help you study and put you back on track."

"Yeah, thats true. So anyway, where's Fang-Fang?"

"He went back to Hong Kong. He says he will be back by the beginning of the second trimester."

"Hmm, well atleast he is fine. Ruby, can you set up a time where I can talk to the headmaster of the school. There is a few things that I'll like to discuss with him."

"Sure Tsukune. I'll see what I can do and I'll let you know."

"Moka, you're so quiet what's wrong?"

The pink haired and sweet version of Moka was the one that sat next Tsukune's bed.

"Well, I wanted to tell everyone when we were together but I guess I'll say it right now. I'm going to leave Yokai for a while. I knew is sudden and with has happened, but my mom, I mean she's back and I wanted to..."

"It's okay Moka. I understand I think all of us here understand to so, go."

Moka nodded and stayed quiet for the time being. After making small talks with Tsukune, all the girls left, except for Moka. Moka closed the door after all the rest of the girls left. Moka then sat down next to Tsukune. He has known her for three years already. Moka stood quiet. Her rosario glowing a bright red.

"Is something wrong Moka?"

"Will you miss me while I'm not here?"

"That's strange, but yeah I will miss you. Especially Yukari."

She then started to shake.

"Oh, I see you wanted to drink some of my blood, well go ahead."

Tsukune tilted his head to a side and waited for Moka to suck it out.

"No, it's not that is just. I made up my mind."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
"It means that you and I and everyone else shouldn't be with me anymore. Everytime something happens, someone gets hurt. So, that was the other part I wanted to tell everyone."

"Moka, we are all alive and we are all good friends. We will get through this, please don't go that far. We all need each other. But there is something that I need to tell you also. After all this time, I made up my mind too. I want Kurumu to be my partner. I already told her and well I guess we are together."  
Moka stood quiet and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad you and Kurumu..I know you both are happy."

Moka then stood up and went for the door.

"It was really good seeing you again Tsukune."

Then Moka left and closed the door behind her.

Moka, thank you for understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Dishonor

Tsukune finally got out of the hospital and went to his dorms. While walking back he noticed live there as it used to be. Some of the students were out of there monster form and were slacking off as the new semester was about to start. He made it back to his dorm where he laid face first into the mattress. This is last year I'm going to spend here. This place has really grown on me. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," Tsukune answered as he got up and went for the door. At the door, he twisted the knob and opened it.

"Morning, Tsukune!"

Kurumu leaped and gave him a trademarked hug from her. Tightly holding Tsukune's head in her bosom. Tsukune mumbled from Kurumu's bosom. Kurumu pulled back and let Tsukune breath for a moment. After letting the air fill his lungs he looked startled at Kurumu.

"How did you get into the boys dorm? Aren't you going to get caught?"

"Don't worry. Ruby told the headmaster and he allowed me to come and visit you whenever I wanted to. He says it's only a portion of thanks by letting your girlfriend come and visit."

After the word 'girlfriend' Kurumu blushed and so did Tsukune.

"So anyway, where's everyone at?"

"They are all busy doing other stuff. You know, since it's our last year here we can take a trip to the human world as long as its not during a school day. So want to take one."

Tsukune taught about the idea though. It would of have been nice for him to see his parents after what had happened. But also, ever since the little accident when all of them went to his house. Ever since that day known of the girls went back. I guess it was time for a new beginning.

"Yeah, I guess that would nice. I really want to see my parents again. So lets go. Let me just get some stuff."

Tsukune went into his dorm and Kurumu went in after him. Tsukune just fixed some stuff around as Kurumu waited by sitting on a chair next to his desk.

"Anyway, I think things will be different from now on."

"What do you mean by that, Kurumu?"

She stood up and went closer to Tsukune. She but her hands on his shoulders and cheek. She then leaned in close and kissed him passionately. Tsukune kissed back and held Kurumu tighter.

Once outside Tsukune and Kurumu went to the bus stop walking through the forest holding hands. Finally they emerged from the woods and into the open. What Tsukune saw froze him to the spot. By the entrance of the tunnel were two watch towers with flood light and barbed wire. Soldiers in riot armor and SMGs around their waist. Some were doing drills and the others just loitering around. Even though it was a school for monsters, they looked human.

"Come on. What's the matter?" Kurumu said.

Going out of his trance he nodded and followed the bluenette to the gate.

"Hey Cap, you here?" Kurumu yelled.

Cap, who was she talking to or about? Tsukune wondered. Then a man in riot armor holding a clipboard looked at them and walked to them.

He was handsome and tall and muscular. He had black hair in a buzz cut. He had almond eyes and a five o'clock shadow. He looked human, but Tsukune knew he was infact a monster.

"What are you kids up too. You should head back for the beginning of the year ceremony." He said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, but-"

"Wait! What is going on?" I interrupted them.

"Yeah, I forgot since you been asleep. The school has taken measures against something. Thats why they're here."

"What kind of problem?"

Kurumu didn't answer, so the man in the armor did.

"Vampires. We are here to protect the students of Yokai Academy from them."

"Wait? WHAT!?" Tsukune said as he started to panick. What about Moka, He thought.

Thats when the guy in armor started explaining.

"After the incident with Fairy Tail, the vampires saw the power of Alucard and decided to break the bow and start on a killing spree for power, including the human world. So, your headmaster came to us and we decided to stand against this new terror. Him and the other Dark Lord are thinking of a plan as we speak."

Before Tsukune could respond, alarms blared and the soldiers started to go into the forest.

"I suggest you go back to the dorms. By the way, my name is Will Boothe. Nice to meet you, Tsukune." And he was off.

Tsukune was still frozen to the ground. They had fought to protect this world and now this? Kurumu finally cheered Tsukune up and they walked back to the academy. As they walked they heard rustling and some gunfire. They hurried back to the main hall.

Once there they met up with his other friends, Yukari, and Mizore.

"There you guys are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Yukari said. She wore her regular outfit and so did Mizore.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Mizore said.

"Just walking," Kurumu answered, "I hope we didn't miss the ceremony."

"You're just in time. It's about to begin and Ruby will be giving the speech."

"Shh, here she comes."

Everyone took a seat and applauded as Ruby Tojo walked to the stage.

"Greetings and Good Morning. Welcome back to Yokai. I hope-"

BAMMM

She was interpreted by the hall doors being thrown open with two bodies of the soldiers. Then a figure stood at the front of the stage. The soldiers surrounded him. Captain Boothe was with them. The intruder was wearing a long trench coat, with crossbow in hand and sword in the other. On his left hand was a weird symbol of arrows. He had his hood up and a skeleton mask on.

"What is your name?" Ruby said in a enraged voice.

The man stood quiet. Then put his gun in his holster and reached up to take down his hood and mask. The soldiers readied their weapons. Finally, he was unveiled as a man with long black hair in locks and dark eyes.

"My name is Corvo Attano."


End file.
